


The Dream that haunts me

by Jaymeelayne



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Dreams vs. Reality, F/M, Lost Love, Love, Time - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 17:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4927819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaymeelayne/pseuds/Jaymeelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dream that change your life</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dream that haunts me

The Dream that haunts me  
Waking up from a nap feeling someone holding you looking to see how it is and it is Niall. Why are you here? Your not supposed to be here.  
I just felt like coming home. You look so peaceful I didn’t not want to wake you but I had to get in bed with you. You need to go back to sleep, I have some thing that I need to do.   
Some time later   
Waking up and you are cold you go in the living room. You see Niall there. Oh you are home I thought I was dreaming.  
Nope I’m really home.  
You jump out of the dreaming you see that you are crying. You start think about the dream you just had. You start to think how much you life has changed in the last year sense Niall left.


End file.
